identityvfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily Dyer
Emily Dyer, Lydia Jones, or the Doctor, is one of 20 Survivors currently featured in Identity V. Overview Emily Dyer is a Survivor that boosts her team's survivability as well as her own. She has two unique traits. Med Master allows her to begin the match with a Syringe , which will never deplete upon using it and Med Elite which increases healing speed on herself and teammates significantly. It also provides a small boost to all Survivor's healing speed. Because of this, she is used mainly as a support character to help teammates. Background She is ambitious and extremely clever yet unobtrusive. But she is not all that she seems. To survive in this crazy world, you have to do something out of the ordinary. Tired of constantly moving around, Emily hopes to use this chance to find a place she can call "home" and ultimately enjoy a life of security and stability, one that she has never had. But before that, she needs to solve a few "problems" from her past. Emily Dyer, who was born in a middle-class family, did not feel stable. During that time, she tasted the changes and displacements of life. She was tired of the life of relocating and wanted to find a stable life. She was eager for stability and security. But often, the normal state of life is to ask for nothing. The originally clever and lovely Emily slowly became dull and weak. Her original lovely big eyes were gradually lost from the glory of the past. She wanted to survive in this cold world, but she became ambitious, cold, and greedy.2 She had performed illegal practices, which lead to a woman's death. External traits Deduction # Syringe Usage #: A doctor repeatedly practices on themselves before using a syringe on a patient. #* Basic Objective: Self-heal with a syringe 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Self-heal with a syringe 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Self-heal with a syringe 3 times #; Conclusion #: "I will prescribe regimens for the good of my patients according to my ability and my judgment and never will I harm a patient."3 # Clinic Opening #: After obtaining my license, I rented a tiny shop front with the aim of helping as many people as I could. #* Basic Objective: Successfully heal 1 teammate #* Advanced Objective 1: Successfully heal 3 teammates #* Advanced Objective 2: Successfully heal 5 teammates #; Conclusion #: Photo: A younger Dr. Emily is standing in front of a building called "The Lydia Jones Clinic."4 # Skill Improvement #: Here one can acquire experience that's impossible to get in medical school. #* Basic Objective: Complete 1 healing calibrations #* Advanced Objective 1: Complete 3 healing calibrations #* Advanced Objective 2: Complete 5 healing calibrations #; Conclusion #: A page from an acocunting ledger: Records from June to December. Income and expenses are seriously unbalanced. This clinic is losing money.5 # Superb Skills #: It is cruel, but for a private clinic, even one act of negligence may lead to irreparable consequences. #* Basic Objective: Complete 1 healing calibrations #* Advanced Objective 1: Complete 3 healing calibrations #* Advanced Objective 2: Complete 4 healing calibrations #; Conclusion #: A business card: Lydia Jones, a reliable, trustworthy obstetrician. The fine texture of the card and print reflects the card owner's wealth. It seems that she made it.6 # Benevolence #: Never forget my oath: No matter the time or place, man or woman, the wellbeing of patients is my sole purpose. #* Basic Objective: Rescue 1 teammates from a rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 1: Rescue 2 teammates from a rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 2: Rescue 3 teammates from a rocket chairs #; Conclusion #: A notice: Dr. Jones will volunteer at the mental hospital at No.59 White Sand Street on Wednesday morning. Wednesday hours are now from 2 PM to 6 PM.7 # Pledge #: The treasure of a lifetime lies in the sacredness of the heart. #* Basic Objective: Open 1 chest #* Advanced Objective 1: Open 2 chests #* Advanced Objective 2: Open 3 chests #; Conclusion #: "I will not give poisonous drugs to others, nor provide guidance on the matter, even upon request."8 # Solitary #: Sometimes, when confronted with life's struggles, you have to compromise. #* Basic Objective: Escape from the hunter 1 time(s) #* Advanced Objective 1: Escape from the hunter 3 time(s) #* Advanced Objective 2: Escape from the hunter 4 time(s) #; Conclusion #: Clinic Advertisement: Dr. Jones provides private medical services for female patients. Sounds like some strange is going on.9 # Neck or Nought #: Sometimes, you have to break the rules to get what you want. #* Basic Objective: Escape from the hunter 2 time(s) #* Advanced Objective 1: Escape from the hunter 3 time(s) #* Advanced Objective 2: Escape from the hunter 5 time(s) #; Conclusion #: A page from an accounting ledger: Income has dramatically increased. The advertisement seems to be effective. In just three months the clinic is turning a profit.10 # Conceal the truth #: No, I can't be caught! Why would this happen... #* Basic Objective: Stun the hunter with a pallet 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Stun the hunter with a pallet 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Stun the hunter with a pallet 3 times #; Conclusion #: Photo: The picture shows some hungry dogs ripping up a bag of garbage outside of the Lydia Jones Clinic. Perhaps it's best I not know the contents of the bag.11 # Collapse #: Destruction is always easier than creating. Everyone should be careful. #* Basic Objective: Stun the hunter with a pallet 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Stun the hunter with a pallet 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Stun the hunter with a pallet 3 times #; Conclusion #: A report: A woman underwent an illegal surgery in the Lydia Jones Clinic. The doctor left the clinic during surgery.12 # Escape #: The reason why I saved you was not to take you away, but was to experience that feeling of despair once again #* Basic Objective: Rescue 2 teammates from a rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 1: Rescue 3 teammates from a rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 2: Rescue 4 teammates from a rocket chairs #; Conclusion #: Wanted: Despite the inconsistency between age and appearance, Lydia Jones seems to in fact be Emily Dyer.13 After deducing Node 11: Escape, the Doctor's Worn Clothes costume and Character Story will be unlocked. Final Deduction Emily Dyer is not her real name, but rather Lydia Jones. Lydia lived a rather unstable life, always moving around relocating, and she desired nothing more than a stable and secure life for herself and for others. This desire is what got her interested in becoming a doctor; so she could provide a sense of security and comfort to her patients. Lydia never attends medical school, however she adopts her own personal philosophies towards the profession: always practice on yourself so that you never hard a patient, the wellbeing of the patient is always a doctor's sole purpose, never give or provide guidance to harmful drugs (even with request from the patient). Lydia went on to open the Lydia Jones Clinic with the goal of helping as many people as she could. She also volunteered to help at the White Sand Street Asylum. As the clinic was run privately, it failed to turn any profit. Lydia felt her stability slipping, so in an impulsive effort to raise more money, Dr. Jones decided to betray her morals and put out an advertisement saying that the clinic provides private medical services for female patients. There are two confirmed accounts of these services: an illegal abortion that Lydia performed on Martha Remington where both the mother and the baby were killed and electroshock therapy done on Lisa Beck (Emma Woods). In three months, the clinic has raised enough money to continue functioning as it was supposed to. However, after the accidental murder of Martha Remington, Lisa had no choice but to flee once more. Before leaving, Lisa did her best to cover up her tracks by disposing of the body before changing her name to Emily Dyer and going into hiding. Later, hungry dogs tear apart the garbage bags that contained the dismembered parts of Martha's body. An official report goes out about the death od Martha Remington, and Lisa Jones becomes a wanted criminal for murder. Trivia * she is loosely based on a real person, Amelia Dyer.